White Lilies
by Emmithar
Summary: Sometimes the world works in funny ways.
1. Default Chapter

**White Lilies **

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to CSI, although I wish I did.

**Summary: **Sometimes the world works in funny ways. Simple Greg/Sara fluff.

* * *

**White Lilies**

It seemed to go on forever; one hallway turned into the next, branching off in two different directions, ending in a complete loop. One could get easily lost in here, it had happened countless of times. But over the years he had learned how they turned, learned where they led. He could more in likely navigate the building blindfolded, if it were asked of him. At any odds, here, where he was now, was his least favorite place. It was the last place he ever wanted to be.

Greg let out a sigh, shuffling forward a few steps, coming to a pause, turning around on his heel, and moving in the other direction. His eyes flicked towards the closed door, the blinds were drawn. Biting his lip he hung his head as he resumed his slow pacing once more.

He could feel the others watching him as they passed by, pretending not to look, but watching from the corner of their eyes. Greg acknowledged none of them; he avoided all contact. At the present moment, he needed to clear his mind, needed to get his story straight. He was already in enough of a mess, the last thing he needed to do was make things worse by being nervous.

It was hopeless; Greg leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets as he stared straight ahead. They could give him all the time in the world and he still wouldn't be ready. It didn't help matters knowing that at any second the door would open, and it would be his turn to go inside.

He leaned his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling now. Grissom was inside with him now; Ecklie had wanted to talk with him first. The simple thought of going in Ecklie's office sent butterflies coursing through his stomach. No, make that flying saucers…butterflies wouldn't hurt this much.

To be honest, he felt sick. It had been his first solo case, and he had blown it. Completely. Ecklie wasn't his only concern though, it was Grissom as well. More than anything, he had wanted to prove to Grissom that he was capable of doing this job. After tonight, he would be surprised if Grissom ever let him pull a solo again.

Next to him, the door swung open, and Greg had to back away quickly to avoid being hit. Grissom nodded to him, motioning for him to enter. His look was one of concern, and that alone did not help to lighten his mood. With a deep breath, Greg held his head as he walked inside, coming to a stop in front of his desk.

Behind him Grissom shut the door, and Greg was surprised, yet thankful that the older man was going to stay with him through all of this. Ecklie had his back to them, sorting through the filing cabinet behind his desk.

"Have a seat," his voice always seemed to have this chilling effect, and it was the last thing Greg needed then as he pulled the chair closer to him, not even glancing up at Grissom as he sat down next to him.

Ecklie closed the cabinet then, turning back towards the both of them. On the table he laid Greg's file down, tapping on it before he himself took a seat. His eyes wandered from Greg to Grissom, than back to Greg, who fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"So enlighten me," Ecklie finally said after several minutes of silence. "Tell me what happened."

Greg cleared his throat, his eyes shifting to the floor as he began to recount his story. He had only started by saying it was his first solo case when Ecklie cut him off.

"We don't need the entire detailed version Greg," he snapped, "Just tell me where things went wrong."

"When I finished processing the first room, I left the bagged evidence in a pile on the table while I processed the bathroom. I had been in there about ten, fifteen minutes when I could hear sounds coming from kitchen. When I checked to see what was going on I discovered that a dog had made its way in from the outside, and was scrounging through the bags on top of the table. One of the evidence bags contained raw meat, and I guess I didn't seal the bag completely."

"You guess?" Ecklie interrupted him. "You have lost potential evidence to a homicide investigation, as well as contaminated everything else due to your carelessness."

"With all due respect Ecklie," Grissom sat up, "It's not like Greg brought the dog in himself. The animal made its way in through an open window; he lived at the residence with the victim. Aside from that, Greg followed procedure. He filled out the forms, remarked the evidence. I don't see any reason why he should be punished for this."

"The simple fact that all of this could have been avoided," Ecklie told the both of them. "This is not the first time Greg has compromised a crime scene either." Ecklie picked Greg's folder off his desk, opening it. "Using the bathrooms at a crime scene, a possible transfer of DNA, and washing away evidence."

"That was accidental," Grissom spoke up even before Greg could. "That's not even supposed to be on his record."

"Everything goes on his record Gil," Ecklie dropped the file back on the desk. "Honestly, I don't know if Sanders is ready for this job."

Greg all of the sudden felt really small, as if he was trapped, unable to move. He knew that he would be facing some sort of consequences for his actions, but this. He wasn't sure if he could handle this.

"Just because he makes a few mistakes doesn't mean he's incapable," Grissom pointed out, keeping his voice calm, "It means that he is human."

"Human or not," Ecklie shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "My decision is final. Five days, unpaid leave." He turned to Grissom then, it was as if he had forgotten that Greg was even there.

"I'm expecting that you'll find a replacement to take over this case."

Even as Grissom nodded he stood, and Greg wasn't too far behind. They were halfway out the door when Ecklie called out, causing the two to turn back.

"We're not finished here Gil," he mentioned, watching the pair leave. Greg glanced up at Grissom concerned, but the older man didn't even acknowledge him, only shutting the door as he went back inside.

Left alone in the hallway again, Greg slowly made his way back towards the locker room to gather up his stuff. He supposed that five days wasn't too bad, compared to alternative options that was. He came to a pause outside of the DNA lab, having to reconsider his thoughts before deciding that a quick visit wouldn't hurt.

Mia glanced up as he pushed past the doors, giving him a soft greeting as she went back to work. Greg grabbed the closest chair, swinging it around as he sat down in it backwards, leaning against the back.

"So," Mia asked him, "how steamed is he?"

Greg shrugged, watching her as she pulled open the half-chewed evidence bags. "Well…he could make his own coffee," he offered up.

Mia laughed lightly, "That mad huh? How bad did you get it?"

Greg waved her off, "It's nothing," he assured her, "Don't worry. Any luck with those?"

Mia looked back down at the samples she held in her hands. "Actually, I think I might be able save most of them."

"Really?" Greg let out a sigh of relief, letting his head drop down on his arms. "That's wonderful." At least this way the evidence wouldn't be disregarded from the investigation.

"It's a simple process really," she reassured him, "Once I extract the DNA, all I have to do is exclude the animal donor. The samples are still intact, lucky for us, we just have excess drool," she made a face, holding up her hand for emphasis.

Greg nodded, resisting the urge to laugh. There really wasn't anything funny about the situation, but he knew Mia was only trying to help. Standing, he nodded to her, making his way out the door.

"Take care of everything," Greg told her quietly, "I'll be back in next week."

She gave him a concerned look, but he ignored it, already pushing past the doors. He knew that if he stayed too much longer, Ecklie would be on him about it. The man was never appreciative of the night shift hanging around longer than they should.

He smiled weakly as he passed by Sara, thinking about giving her a quick hi but never mustered the voice to do so. It was a surprise though, because she followed him inside, watching as he changed.

"You get an early leave or something?" she laughed a little at her own joke, startled by his answer.

"Something like that," he told her, pulling off his shoes. He threw them into the locker, satisfied with the bang that they created.

"Because of the case?" she asked, more serious now.

Greg nodded as she sat down next to him, and he paused momentarily to meet her eyes. "You've heard already?"

Sara nodded, turning away. "I'm your mentor Greg, if something happens to you, I hear about it."

"Wonderful," Greg muttered, reaching in his locker to pull out his other shoes, as well as his jacket. "Then I don't need to explain anything."

Instead of responded to his sarcastic remark she swung one leg up on the bench, so that she was facing him now. "Hey listen, I have tomorrow off, do you want to go do something maybe?"

Greg turned to her, meeting her eyes. "I don't need pity," he told her, his voice serious.

"I'm not pitying you," Sara responded after a moment, confusion in her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

Greg shrugged, tying his last shoe before standing. "Maybe because you've never really paid any attention to me before, that whenever I try and ask you out you're always to busy to listen."

"Greg," she said softly, "I never realized…but I'm not pitying you. Please believe me when I say that. I like you, I really do."

Greg nodded, already heading for the door. "I like you to Sara, but somehow I feel that's all we'll ever be. Just two people that like each other."

"No," Sara's voice was soft, so soft that Greg had to turn around in order to hear the rest of what she said. "I mean, I really, really like you. Maybe more than a friend…it's just…"

"Grissom?" Greg asked, shrugging his shoulders. His hands were in his pockets of his jacket now, and he leaned against the far wall.

Sara bit her lip, looking away from him. "I don't know," she stated. "I know that nothing will ever happen between us, but I still hope each and everyday that something will…it's pathetic really."

She glanced up at them, her tone changing, becoming more childlike. "I have this vision, that one night after coming home from work, and I'm all alone. I can hear the rain against my window, and the teapot whistles on the stove. I pour myself a cup of tea, and I sit down on the couch, and just listen to the sound of the rain hitting the glass. Then there is a knock on my door; I put my cup down on the table, and go to answer it. And he's standing there, out in the rain, holding a bouquet of white lilies….my favorite kind of flower. And he came there to see me…" she trailed off, laughing softly.

"I know…you don't have to say anything. I know how crazy it sounds."

Greg shook his head, "No, not crazy, just hopeful."

She shrugged, looking down. "That's not really the point though…Grissom hardly even notices me, and I'm getting tired of trying to be someone I'm not in order to impress him. But you…you have always noticed me, you have always seen me for who I am, and who I can be. That's what makes all difference…" she shook her head, standing, and for the first time Greg noticed the tears that were in her eyes.

"Sara?' he asked quietly, but she was already pushing past him.

"I can't do this," she told him, walking quickly down the hall.

Greg called after her one last time before she rounded the corner, debating over whether or not he should follow. His thoughts were cut off as Nick rounded on him, pulling back into the locker room, his voice low.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, glaring at him.

Greg returned an equal gaze, frowning. "What did I do?" he repeated the question. "I did nothing."

"So Sara ran away upset over nothing?" Nick demanded.

Greg shrugged out of his grasp. "Pretty much, yes."

"Come on man," Nick was still glaring at him. "You know I like her. I don't want to see people hurting her."

"I know," Greg snapped at him, "But I didn't do anything. If you don't believe me, which obviously you don't, then ask Sara. She'll tell you."

Greg didn't wait for his response; he only pushed past him out into the hallway. He hadn't made it very far before he was interrupted again; this time by Grissom.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," Grissom told him, walking in stride with him. "I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay."

Greg nodded, not meeting the older man's gaze. He was still frustrated for screwing up earlier, and now he was confused to as where Sara had been going, as well as angry with Nick for his accusations. He didn't need to bring any of that on his boss.

"Yeah," he stated softly, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, if I was more careful I'd be better suited for the job."

"You didn't mess up Greg," Grissom told him, "It was an accident, could have happened to anyone. Ecklie just wants someone to point a finger at."

"And I guessing that's me," Greg guessed lightly.

Grissom nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Just take it easy for the next five, and I'll see you back here."

Greg slowed down long enough to watch the older man disappear into his office before heading off once again, not even looking back as he walked past the double doors that led to the outside.

* * *

It had been a long day; there was no doubt in that. After leaving Greg like that, she had spent almost twenty minutes on the roof of the complex, trying to compose herself. She honestly didn't know where she had lost it, all she knew was that she had to completely turn herself around before going back in, and she had to do it fairly quickly as well. 

Grissom had put her on Greg's case, since she had finished her other one last night. She was supposed to join Grissom and Sophia on a bombing, but with Greg now on suspension, someone needed to finish the case.

She spent most of the first part reviewing his case file, trying to decipher his notes, laughing softly at the small scribbles he had made here and there. Whomever he had learned to take notes from, it hadn't been her.

To make matters worse, Nick had confronted her later that night, wanting to know if Greg had been bothering her. The simple mentioning of his name brought all the previous thought back to life, and she had nearly lost it there. It took some time to convince the Texan that Greg hadn't laid a finger on her.

Even though she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced, there was still doubt in his eyes. Mainly because she wouldn't give him a reason to why she had left like that. She couldn't give him a reason.

It was simply nice to be home. Kicking off her shoes next to the door she shuffled through her mail that was sitting on the counter, not surprised to find that it was all bills. Once checking to see if she had any messages on the phone, she began to dig through the refrigerator in hopes of finding something to eat. Though she knew there wasn't, and soon was pulling the phone book out.

She was just starting to open it when there was a knock on her door, followed by second and third when she didn't answer it right away. Shaking off the strange feeling she called out that she was coming, pulling the lock free before opening the door.

For a minute she couldn't move, it seemed all like a dream. The person in front of her stood only a few feet away and he smiled sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

"Hi," he said quietly, muttering almost. "I um…I was just out walking when I saw theses…and I thought of you," Greg held the flowers up to her. "White lilies, right? You said that they were your favorite."

When she didn't take the flowers from him, Greg let his arm drop slightly, suddenly feeling very foolish. "If you don't want them it's okay…I can find someone else to give them to…I just thought you might like them."

Sara shook her head quickly, suddenly finding her voice. "No, no," she reassured him quickly. "They're beautiful…it's just that…" she was struggling to find the right words now, watching him. "It's just that…you're all wet…"

Greg smiled lightly, glancing up at the sky. "It's um…raining," he stated, blinking as the drops fell against his eyes. He looked back as Sara grasped his forearm, dragging him inside.

"You're going to get sick doing that," she warned him, closing the door. "You're soaked."

Greg looked down at himself, shrugging as he did so. He indeed was soaked, the rainwater clinging to his clothes, slowly dripping around him into a puddle on the floor. Sighing, Sara pulled the flowers from his hand, laying them gently on the table.

"Here," Sara laughed softly, helping him take his jacket off. "Let me get you a towel, you're getting my floor wet."

Greg only stood there as she disappeared around the corner, coming back a few minutes later with a dry towel, wrapping it around his shoulders. He watched her return to the kitchen, and fill an empty vase with water before placing the flowers inside.

Making his way into the kitchen, Greg held the towel around his chest, shivering lightly. "I um…I just stopped by to say that I'm sorry for earlier. I was kind of a jerk, and you were only trying to help."

"I'm ordering some take out," she interrupted his apology, looking up at him. "You staying?"

Greg shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I don't know," he stated softly, surprised as she grabbed his hand. "Stay."

Greg's smile turned into a grin as he nodded. "Okay…I'll stay."

She returned his smile, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll find you something to change in to," she stated softly, handing him the phone. "You order," she tapped on the page as she left, fully aware that Greg was still watching her. She came to a rest against her door, listening to the beeping of the phone, and after a moment, his voice filled the air. She couldn't help but smile, wondering how this simple night would end.

**TBC…(?)**

**This may go on, may not, I'll have to see.**


	2. Surprises

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

The tension in the room was growing, as was the silence. Greg sat on the couch, his hands clasped in front of him as he stared at the floor intently. Sara was only a few feet in front of him, resting in the chair. She watched him closely, listening to him breathe for a moment before sighing, sitting up in the chair.

"Say something," she urged him, catching his gaze.

Greg shook his head, looking back down to the floor. "It was a mistake," he answered softly.

"No," Sara told him firmly, causing him to glance up surprised. "No Greg, it wasn't. It's just…unexpected, that's all."

Greg nodded in silent agreement. "What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, the sudden news still processing in his mind.

Sara shook her head with a frown. "I don't know," she answered quietly.

Sighing, Greg rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. In his mind he ran over the possibilities, quickly dismissing them all. After all, what could be done?

Shifting in the chair again, Sara leaned forward, resting her hand on top of his tightly clasped ones. "I'll talk to Grissom, he'll know what to do," she comforted him.

Greg shook his head, raising his eyes to meet hers. "No, Grissom can't know, no one in the department can know."

"Why not?" Sara wondered, frowning. Greg stood up, brushing away her hand as he began to pace back and forth.

"Because they can't," Greg stated, "You know as well as I do what they can do, would do."

"I'd like to see them try anything," Sara scoffed, resting back against the chair again.

"Sara," Greg stopped, turning to her, "When they find out that I'm the father…"

"Come off of it Greg," Sara interrupted him. "It's not like it happened during company time. What happens in our personal lives is our own business."

"Exactly," Greg agreed swiftly. "Which is why no one else has to know."

"I can't exactly hide this Greg," Sara argued, frowning. "Besides that, Grissom might be able to help."

Sighing, Greg came to a stop, folding his arms. "Fine," he muttered quietly, "We'll talk with Grissom."

Sara shook her head, closing her eyes. "I'll talk with him; I don't want to drag you into it as well."

"If we're going to do this," Greg interjected, "let's do it together, all of it."

Sara nodded, never taking her eyes off of him. "We'll figure something out. Things will work out, you'll see."

Greg turned back to face her, his arms still folded. "I'll find a second job, start building up some money, we'll find a new place to move into, something a little more…" he shrugged his shoulders, trying to find the right word, "convenient…"

"You can't take on a second job Greg," Sara argued. "Work keeps the both of us busy right now. We don't need to move either. Here is just fine."

"We need the money Sara," Greg pointed out. "Our jobs alone, plus both apartments, and trying to raise a kid, it's not going to be enough. Either we have to move in together, or I have to find a second job, which is it?"

Closing her eyes, Sara chewed on her lower lip. "You're making this really unfair Greg," she pointed out. "You know how I feel about living together, and I'm not going to force you to take a second job. I don't want you too, that's asking too much."

"I don't understand it Sara," Greg told her quietly. "You accept me into your life, then you shut me out again. Why is that?"

"Don't start," Sara warned him. "I'm not shutting you out…I'm just trying to deal with things my own way. This is my problem."

"It's as much as my problem as it is yours," Greg argued, moving over closer to her. He knelt be her side, grasping her hand gently.

"We're going to be parents," he said softly, "something that's never happened before. I'll be honest, I'm afraid."

Sara nodded, squeezing his hand back. "So am I," she told him in response, "as much as I am happy."

"Then don't shut me out," Greg told her. "Let me help you."

She nodded again, smiling as she wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him softly. Greg returned the embrace, rubbing her back soothingly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"We'll talk with Grissom then," she whispered in his ear. "First thing when we get to work tonight."

Greg nodded, still holding her. "Come to think of it, we really should be heading out now," he stated, his eyes flicking to the clock.

"That soon?" Sara wondered, raising her head. "In that case, make it the last thing before we leave work then."

Greg laughed softly, giving her one last kiss before pulling away, helping her to her feet.

**TBC**


	3. Consequences

**Another one that's been on the backburner for a while.** **Not sure how often it will be updated, but I will start to work on it again. Sorry for the long waits. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Consequences **

She let out a heavy sigh, her fingers entwined as she sat down on the edge of the chair. Greg was behind her, but he chose to remain standing, and it was Grissom who took the seat next to her. All in all, Ecklie did not look very pleased.

Their plan of telling Grissom had fallen short; somehow Hodges had heard about her pregnancy, and had gone straight to Ecklie with the news. How he found out was beyond her, Greg had sworn not to tell anyone, but that didn't necessarily mean someone heard them talking about it. She and Greg had the short discussion nearly twenty minutes ago.

"Let me get this straight," Ecklie started out quietly. "You're pregnant," he pointed first at Sara, then moved to Greg, "And you're the father?"

"Yes sir," the pair muttered quietly.

"And neither of you thought about brining this up?"

"We were going to talk with Grissom about it tonight," Sara was quick in defending herself, glancing over at Grissom who sat there quietly.

"But you didn't," he pointed out, "Instead I had to wait, and hear from an outside source. You have any idea how compromising this looks for the lab? Two of our employees working together are also dating. You should know well of the Sidle, your dating experiences with Hank. And the two of you didn't even work in the same field."

"We kept everything professional," Sara told him. "Strictly business at work…"

"That doesn't matter. Any judge will eat this place alive, any attorney, and lawyer. Hell, the sheriff would have my ass in a second if they caught wind of this." He shook his head slowly, letting out a breath. "Exactly how long have you two been dating?"

"About a month," Sara answered quietly, glancing back at Greg who nodded in affirmation.

"Boy you two are quick," Ecklie muttered quietly, earning a shocked look out of both of them.

"Here's what we're going to do," he continued after reflecting for a moment. "Sanders, you are being moved to the swing shift, you will report to Catherine Willows. If I remember right she left to head out to the MGM, I'll inform her that you're on your way."

Greg only nodded, waiting for a moment longer to make sure that it was an actual dismissal. When it was confirmed he wasted no time in ducking out. Only Sara and Grissom were left there now, and she could feel her stomach churning, and it wasn't due to morning sickness.

"Sara Sidle you will report to Grissom, until you take maternity leave. Neither you nor Sanders will be allowed to converse during work hours, or on the lab premises at all. Is this clear?"

"You can't just separate us indefinitely," Sara stated firmly, not moving from where she was sitting.

"As long as it off these premises, and on your own time, I don't have a problem with it. But I will make myself clear, here and now, that if you are Greg so much as talk to one another while at the lab both of you will be looking for a new job. Is that understandable?"

"That's unfair," Sara started, but it was as far as she got.

"Do you understand Sidle?"

With a slight snarl she nodded, mostly because Grissom's hand was on her arm, a silent motion that she should agree. "Yes sir."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find, something that Greg had been thankful for. Ecklie had given him a vague address to go by, that address being a little more than the hotel itself. All he had to do was show the on-scene officer his badge and he was allowed through.

He was greeted with a frown as neared the body, Catherine moving to stand from where she was crouching. "Is there something I can help you with Greg?"

It was unusual to see the newly promoted CSI out here, mostly because he didn't even work this shift. She hadn't heard of another case out here, but then again they wouldn't necessarily inform her about it either.

"I gather Ecklie didn't call you," Greg returned, placing his kit on the ground.

Catherine shook her head as she pulled a pair of fresh gloves on. "I haven't been answering my phone," she admitted, having turned off the device shortly into her shift hours ago. "It wouldn't stop ringing, and it was interfering in my work."

Greg nodded, wondering vaguely how that decision was affecting Ecklie's mood. He surveyed the scene quietly; one db, a lot of blood, and many, many eyewitnesses, standing off to the side as Nick and Warrick made their way through the line slowly.

"So…" Catherine glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Greg cleared his throat, nodding. "You want the short version or the extended one?"

"Let's go with the short version," Catherine offered up, knowing full well that sometimes, if given the chance, the ex-lab tech could ramble on nearly forever.

"Okay…" Greg took a breath, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Sara and I are in a bit of trouble, and until further notice, I report to you."

"Really?" Catherine was surprised, "and Sara?"

"She reports to Grissom," he explained briefly, remembering the call he had gotten from Grissom on his way out there. "Oh…and we're no longer allowed to converse during work hours."

"What exactly did you two do?"

Greg frowned, turning to her. "I though you wanted the short version."

"Well, you've got me interested now. Talk."

"Sara's pregnant, I'm the father, and Ecklie's pissed," Greg finished with a bit of a smile, crossing his arms as she began to laugh.

"How long have you two been together?"

"About a month," Greg muttered quietly.

"Been busy, huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked quietly, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Come on; give me something to do already."

"Document the body; we're still waiting for David to show up. I'm working the perimeter."

Retrieving his camera he knelt down, grateful that he had at least something to do. A few quick pictures there, a few more here. He moved closer, scanning the body for any trace.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

He looked back up at Catherine, mouth hanging open slightly as he turned back to their victim. "I um…I think it's a her…but if you really want to know I can check…"

"The baby Greg," Catherine cut him off, glancing up from where she stood, sealing the bag.

"Oh," he blushed, turning back to the victim, snapping a few more shots of her face. "I don't know…it's too early to tell yet."

"What do you want?"

Greg let out a sigh, pulling a pair of tweezers from his front pocket. There was a strand of hair in the victim's mouth. "Honestly…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"You think of any names yet?"

Greg shook his head, continuing his scan of the body. "No…"

"You don't seem too excited about this," Catherine commented quietly. It was enough to cause him to turn around.

"I just found out twelve hours ago that Sara was even pregnant. I'm still trying to absorb the information. Give me a break."

"I just figured you'd be a little more excited about it, that's all," she told him, "You seem like that fatherly type."

"I do?" he wondered vaguely, scrunching his face at that thought. He had never been around kids enough to determine that factor. "How so?"

"Let's just say I can picture you as a father. And if I can picture a male as a father, they're ahead in the game."

"That's nonsense," Greg frowned, "Deception happens all the time. You look at one person and can think they're the greatest parent in the world, only to discover later that they've murdered their own child in order to gain something in their favor. You should know that better than me Catherine."

"I suppose that true," Catherine had to give him credit. "But I think you'll do fine. But aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Honestly?" Greg turned back to face her, "I'm a little scared. I don't the first thing about kids, and I don't exactly what's going to happen…"

"That's part of the fun Greg. If you worry, then you care. It's natural, so get used to it. It's going to last forever."

He only smiled, shaking his head as he turned his attention back up front. He was grateful to have someone to talk to. It was going to be a long nine months, and it would be hard to adjust to the new schedule. Then again it could work in his benefit. There were some things he had to take care of, and being apart from Sara a majority of the day would only help.

**TBC**


End file.
